


Balance

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang has many things to think about. Friendship is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

Aang sat on the edge of the terrace, his feet dangling over the wall as he watched the people who worked all over the city. It would take a long time to rebuild Omashu, even with all the help they had. He had been working too, until a few hours ago, but Toph had practically forced him to stop. This job needed _real_ Earthbenders, no offense, Twinkletoes, but your style doesn't fit.

So, now he was just watching, and thinking. Everyone was incredibly busy… Especially Toph and, of course, Bumi. He worked hours and hours with the rest of the Earthbenders, he supervised everything along with Toph, and to top it all he still had to take care of political matters.

But, somehow, he always managed to make some time to spend with Aang. Like right now, for example.

"I've been thinking," said Aang, out of the blue. "About balance."

"That's a good thing to think about," Bumi replied. "Especially for the Avatar."

"I've thought… maybe it's not just about the world," he went on. "Maybe it's about people, too."

His friend didn't say anything. Neutral jing, Aang though, with a small smile. It was a good thing; it gave him time to properly think what he was going to say. He spoke again after a few moments.

"I mean, Earth and Air are opposites, right?" he said, almost as if he was trying to explain his ideas to himself and not just to Bumi. "That goes for bending, and I guess also for the Nations a bit… I mean, we're nomads, and you build big stone cities. So, in a way, _we're_ opposites too. But we're still really good friends. Just like Toph and I."

"And that's balance," Bumi agreed, nodding wisely. As always, he managed to sound like he was having a lot of fun, even when he was saying something completely serious. That was one of the things Aang liked the most about him.

"But it's not just that, with you and me. I mean…" He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "I don't think I could choose one best friend. Not really. But you're my _oldest_ friend, and… that has to count for something, right? You hadn't seen me in a hundred years, and when we met again, it was as if nothing had changed. Even though I'm still a kid."

"But you're still Aang," his friend said, "and I'm still Bumi."

The boy smiled to himself, pleased with the explanation. It was really very simple, and it made sense for it to be like that. Then he turned to the older man again, struck by a sudden idea.

"Do you think Toph will get mad if we slide down her new and improved mail delivery system?"

Bumi grinned at him and leaned forwards conspiratorially.

"Not if we invite her."


End file.
